


Video: I Want to get Lost in You

by 123leyang321



Series: My Storm Hawks AMVs [4]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Love, Romance, Ship Tease, Shipping, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321





	Video: I Want to get Lost in You

 

* * *

 

After Aerrow ignored Piper's warning about her new dark powers, she decides to run away to master them alone, without the pressure and distractions from the war.

Months pass and she comes back just in time to save Aerrow from being killed by a powered Dark Ace.

Aerrow is so grateful, but is also very worried, for now he could see that her training made her sick. He also notices she's very distant, because he had broken her trust, so he keeps telling her how much he missed her and how he kept wondering if she was okay even going to look out for her (though in vain), in an effort to earn her trust back by getting her to remember everything they've been through together.

They go for the very last assault against Cyclonia, with Dark Ace and Cyclonis chasing Aerrow and Piper down. As they are about to be finished off, Aerrow asks for forgiveness, for all the times he ever upset her or messed up. Piper then remembers that even though he did make mistakes, he also supported, complimented, cheered her up and made her laugh, so she decides to forgive him.

Their bond is repaired, thus making them achieve the perfect attunement, so they can finish the war and free the Atmos once and for all.


End file.
